In washer/dryers, the interior of the drum wherein the laundry is placed is illuminated by means of illumination elements disposed on the tub bellows, the door or the tub inlet hose. In implementations wherein the illumination elements are disposed on the movable components, the interior of the drum cannot be illuminated effectively due to the disposed place and the illumination elements may be damaged. Illumination becomes costly and ineffective and more energy is consumed for an effective illumination.
In the German Patent Document No DE19649039 in a washing machine, the light received from a light source near the loading door hinge is delivered inside from the bull's eye window by means of the fiber optic light conductors disposed at the loading door and thus the interior of the tub is illuminated.
In the International Patent Document No WO2005093149, an illumination ring is described that is disposed on the edge of the loading door illuminating the area of the door that is disposed on the front side of the body.
In the German Patent Document No DE 4026547, an illuminating body is built into the water supply line. The light radiated from the illuminating body illuminates the inner space of the drum passing through the drum perforations.
In the German Patent Document No DE3843386, in a washing machine, a light guide delivers the light received from a light source towards the inside of the drum guiding through the concertina-type seal of the tub.